


Sea of regenerations

by RumpyKamon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossover, F/M, Floor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: When the Doctor is still uner the hallucinogenic lipstick's effect, Missy gets naughty...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually remix of a scene of teh serie Sea of Souls with Peter Capaldi, and it was sooo much Missy I had to write it.

The doctor woke up, his head hurting badly. He felt bumps down his neck. His green eyes opened on what seemed to be a bedroom. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a long squared boxer shorts. Slowly, he moved his limbs. The big blanket lying on him prevented him from escaping. A warm sun ray filtered through the curtains. He briefly watched the room and deduced he was on earth, but with whom? He couldn't tell. He felt his hearts tighten a bit. He got out from bed and walked to the bathroom where some noise filtered. He opened quickly the glassy door and walked to the sink. He saw himself with a big red lipstick mark on his lips. He relaxed a bit and washed his face.  
" You should have woke me sweetheart, it's not time to sleep.  
The bath curtain opened on Missy, wrapped in a towel.  
\- I thought you might need a bit to sleep."  
He turned his head and looked at her. She used River's hallucinogenic lipstick on him few hours ago and, apparently, he still saw her as his wife. He slowly turned his body to face her, while she stood upon him. He watched her slowly opening her towel. His eyes landed on her breast. He tried to stay straight but she approached her face. He looked at her eyes while she let escape some small noises of her mouth; mouth which came closer and closer to his. He slowly opened his mouth too, whereas she whispered into it:   
" Fuck me."  
He suddenly kissed her with all his ardour, she let down her towel while he caught her hair from one hand and her neck with the other harm. He ripped out the hair clip and she took off his t-shirt.   
Within few seconds they both laid down on the bathroom floor, naked. He kissed her while tightening the dark haired-woman against him, dominating her a few moments. But Missy turned him and took control, still kissing him.   
He realised but too late that he wasn't sharing his body with River but with Missy. She sat on the doctor and pushed him on the floor, he exhaled violently as he fell on the ground. He swallowed his spit before holding his breathing. She looked at him with an evil grin while she felt his hands trying to take her off. But she moved on him backward to forward.   
" Missy no, no... he tried to breath normally. Stop!  
\- No?   
She stopped moving and put a finger on his lips, hitting his tongue. He stood still.  
\- No. No, no, no..."   
She began to move again, exhaling "no" quicker and quicker. He abandoned himself, closed his eyes and breath louder and louder.   
She came to a point where she didn't managed to whisper "no" regularly. She took his hands on her breast " Fuck, god..." he said feeling that he nearly came. She laughed at his head torn between pleasure and fury and moved faster. He couldn't hold it anymore, he gasped, tried to contain but shouted and choked, squeezed his jaw, frowned and came, letting his head hitting the ground. He took his hands off and opened his eyes on the ceiling. She stopped moving slowly and looked at him with her evil grin. She took her towel and wrapped herself in it before slowly getting up. He didn't moved, trying to breath normally.  
" You can have your shower now."  
He kept silent while she was leaving, feeling his warmth coming down and his hearts slowing a bit. He didn't moved, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was like destroyed from the inside, his eyes half closed as was his mouth. He focused on preventing tears falling from his eyes and swallowed his spit once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, first public fanfic, be my guest for th commentaries.


End file.
